<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Beginnings by Sophia_Caruso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788084">New Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Caruso/pseuds/Sophia_Caruso'>Sophia_Caruso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (1988)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruises, Bullying, Cheerleaders, Clubbing, Dark Room, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Mother, Evil Step-Father, F/F, F/M, Leader, Miss Shannon's School for Girls, Nightmares, Rescue, Sisters, Torture, Trance - Freeform, Underage Drinking, couples, drunk, followers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Caruso/pseuds/Sophia_Caruso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye, Lydia, Beetlejuice and Kira are back home from the hospital after the ordeal she went through. Will they help her talk again after that? Will she love her new school and not have to deal with bullies again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aster &amp; Roxie, Beetlejuice &amp; Kira, Jack &amp; Mary, Marie &amp; Willow, Skye &amp; Lydia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kira's First Day At a New School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiadarknessdeetz/gifts">Lydiadarknessdeetz</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangexunusual/gifts">Strangexunusual</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodGloop/gifts">GodGloop</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm6570/gifts">bookworm6570</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early morning Kira wakes up, goes across the hall to the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and hair she often wears in a bushy ponytail with long parted bangs and wears pale face makeup and peach eye shadow around her eyelids, under her eyebrows, and above her cheekbones. After she gets her hair and makeup done, she walks into her room, to her closet, picks out her favorite black outfit and combat boots, puts them on, grabs her backpack heads out of the room, down the stairs, out the door, and walks to school hoping not to be late. </p><p>She arrives at Miss Shannon's School for Girls, walks in, heads into her class, takes a seat hoping Roxie, Aster, Willow and Marie aren't there cause she cannot deal with Roxie again, she is thankful for Aster bringing her to the hospital and helping her out even though she hangs out with the popular girls, she still can't talk and hopes Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice can help her talk again after what happened.</p><p>She still has the strangle mark on her throat from when Dave squeezed hard, she looks around but doesn't see Aster, Marie, Roxie and Willow in the room yet, but she hopes she doesn't run into them outside while heading home, cause she wants to get home fast so she can get help from Skye, Lydia, and Beetlejuice to talk again.</p><p>She gets out early, heads into the restroom, checks her neck and sees the big bruise on her throat, covers it back up, walks out into the hallway, past her classroom and out the door, and starts to walk home, but she sees Aster, Marie, Roxie and Willow walk up to her she smiles at Aster and hugs her to thank her for helping her and bringing her to the hospital.</p><p>They walk away and she starts walking home, she spots a familiar car, and runs fast all the way home. She gets to the front door, walks in, closes it and heads upstairs to her room, opens the door, walks in, closes the door, takes her boots off and puts her backpack on the floor next to her desk and lays on her bed resting.</p><p>Skye, and Lydia open the door and walk in while Beetlejuice has some snacks and walks in putting them on the table he juiced up.</p><p>BJ sits on her bed, picks her up, sits her on his lap, she buries her head in his chest while Skye and Lydia sit on both sides next to him trying to get her to talk. Even though they bandaged her neck where the big bruise is.</p><p>"I think something is wrong with Kira she always buries her head in his chest when something is bothering her" Lydia said.</p><p>"We have to figure out a way for her to talk again" Skye said.</p><p>"Scarecrow can you try to talk and tell us what is bothering you" BJ said.</p><p>"When i was walking home i ran into Aster, Marie, Roxie and Willow i smiled and hugged her thanking her for helping me, but when they left i saw a familiar car and ran home fast" Kira said in a hoarse voice shaking.</p><p>Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice tried to help her with her raspy voice by giving her fluids and resting her voice hoping it will work, She fell asleep on Beetlejuice's lap while Skye and Lydia went to their room to  sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Treating Kira's Wounds/Dealing with her stalking Issue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kira tries to talk again after the liquids and resting her voice hoping it works with help from Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice What will they do about the black car Kira told them about? How will they help her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira woke up, got off of Beetlejuice's lap, went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair putting her hair back the way she liked it and put the same makeup on, she went into her room, got dressed, put her black combat boots on, grabbed her backpack, walked out of her room, down the stairs and out the front door getting Lydia's bike, sits on it, riding it to school, she gets there, puts the bike on the bike rack, locking it and heading inside to her classroom, sitting at her desk, bored but looking out the window to see if she sees the familiar black car but she doesn't.</p><p>What she doesn't know is that Aster, Marie, Roxie and Willow walk in and take their seats, listening to the teacher while she puts her notebook in her backpack, gets up grabs her backpack, walks out of the room and out the front door, sitting on the steps looking around, she gets her bike from the bike rack, gets on it and starts riding it home, as she is riding home, the black car starts to follow her, she looks over her shoulder, but she wasn't looking where she was going and fell off the bike, and landed on her face scarping her arms and legs, her face is dirty and bruised she gets back up, gets on the bike and rides home fast.</p><p>She gets home, puts the bike near the garage door, walks to the front door, heads upstairs to the bathroom, cleaning the dirt off her face, arms and legs, walks into her room, puts her backpack near the desk, and her boots in her closet, and lays on the bed relaxing catching her breath. Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice walk in and sit on her bed with her on his lap again hiding her face so they don't see the bruise but can see the scrapes on her arms and legs.</p><p>"Kira what happened to your arms and legs" Skye said.</p><p>Kira clears her throat and tries to talk with her head in his chest it comes out in a low voice.</p><p>"I was riding Lydia's bike home from school i looked over my shoulder and saw the black car following me, I wasn't watching where I was going, fell off the bike, scraping my arms and legs and bruising my face, I got back up and rode home fast" Kira said in a muffled voice.</p><p>"We can clean and bandage them but not sure how we can help with the bruise on your face" Lydia said.</p><p>"I can take care of her face" BJ said.</p><p>Kira looks at them showing them her arms, legs and face. BJ uses his powers to heal her face while they bandage her arms and legs. After her arms, and legs are bandaged they talk to her about the black car that keeps following her.</p><p>"Scarecrow can you tell us about the black car that keeps following you and why" Beetlejuice said.</p><p>"I don't know why it keeps following me but it is really familiar, like i have seen it before, it never follows me home just shows up at school which is weird no one knows about my new school" Kira said hugging BJ.</p><p>"Do you have a picture of the black car and who's in it" Lydia said.</p><p>Kira pulls out her phone and hands it to Lydia so her and Skye can see it it's blurry and hard to see inside it.</p><p>"Hmm it is blurry but it sure looks familiar, how do we deal with this and keep her safe" Skye said.</p><p>Kira takes her phone back and lays it on her table by her bed while they figure out what to do to help her.</p><p>"Maybe we can figure it out in the morning after she gets home from school" Lydia said.</p><p>They all get ready for bed watch a movie then fall asleep after the end credits.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Figuring Out How To Help Kira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Kira is at school Beetlejuice, Lydia and Skye get dinner ready and set the table, once she gets home they eat then figure out how to deal with the problem she has. Will they figure it out before it gets worse?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira gets up does her morning routine, gets her backpack, walks downstairs, heads out the door to school making sure she isn't late, she gets there, walks in, heads to class, sits at her desk, writes her assignment. puts her notebook back in her backpack, leaves the room heads to the bathroom, fixes her makeup, leaves the bathroom, heads outside, unlocks the bike, gets on it, starts riding home not noticing the familiar black car following her all the way home. </p><p>Meanwhile Beetlejuice, Lydia and Skye get dinner on the table, once it's set waiting for Kira to get home. BJ waits outside for her making sure she is ok, she gets home, puts her bike near the garage door, walks up to the front door but sees BJ standing there, they walk in, close the door, and they look out the big window along with Skye and Lydia they see the familiar black car but still can't see inside since the windows are tinted.</p><p>"See that's the same car i saw when i leave school to come home everyday now whoever it is knows where my new school and house are i have a bad feeling about all of this i remember seeing that car when you all were sleeping and i went to get warm milk cause i couldn't sleep when we were in our old house you don't think?" Kira said.</p><p>"Oh my god it can't be them can it?" Skye said.</p><p>"If it is who i think it is how and why do they know where your new school and where you live now?" Lydia said.</p><p>BJ looks back at the black car which speeds away fast then back at Skye, Lydia and Kira.</p><p>"Hmm maybe they are stalking you cause they are evil and want you to stay with them at their house, so they can torture you some more which is ridiculous they are trying to break you cause they know you can't fight back and don't want you living in this house and your new school they don't treat Skye badly like they do to you" Beetlejuice said.</p><p>They all sit down to eat dinner and try not to worry until after dinner they clean the table and put the dishes away then sit on the couch Kira sits on BJ's lap with her head buried in his chest shaking badly hoping they don't notice and try to come up with a plan. Kira hopes it doesn't get worse but she has a bad feeling it will and try to help her before it's too late no telling what and how they will hurt her and keep her there with them forever.</p><p>They all fall asleep on the couch but soon end up in their rooms with BJ holding Kira.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kira In a Trance/Being Tortured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are sleeping Kira mysteriously leaves the house and heads down the road still in a trance the black car stops, she gets in and drives her to her old house down to the basement using the torture curse to break her. Will she break after the torture or will she be strong? Will Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice find her and bring her back home?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are sleeping in their rooms, unbeknown to them that something bad was about to happen. Kira is in her bed trying to sleep, she gets up and goes downstairs to get some warm milk to help her sleep, while she gets her milk she doesn't know that she is in a trance, she opens the door, walks out closing it, heads down the driveway, and down the road to the cemetery, she keeps going til she almost reaches the cemetery before she could get there the black car stops, she walks over to it, opens the door, gets in, closes the door and lays on the seat while they drive home. </p><p>They get to the house, park the car in the driveway, get out, open her door pull her out, handgag her, while carrying her into the house and down to the basement, before they can chain her up, she breaks the trance and tries to run, but they grab both of her arms, handgag her again and carry her to the wall, chaining her hands above her head, she is sitting on the floor with her hands chained, she doesn't know that they are going to try to break her using the cruciatus curse even though she is strong. </p><p>They begin the curse and the pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that she no longer knew where she was... white-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin, her head was surely going to burst with pain; she was screaming more loudly than she'd ever screamed in her life, they were covering their ears cause she was screaming, knowing they had enough of her screaming (cause of the torture curse) Jack got out 2 pieces of cloth, walked over to her, put it over her mouth and tied it tight then got another one and covered the other one over her mouth and tied it tight. Since the cruciatus curse was still going on and not stopping, all they heard was muffled screaming and still trying to break her.</p><p>Meanwhile, Skye, Lydia and BJ are still sleeping not knowing that Kira left the house and is at the other house with Jack and Mary being tortured by them. BJ wakes up and heads downstairs to get some water before he goes back to sleep. After his drink of water he goes back upstairs to his room and goes back to sleep. </p><p>Back at the house in the dark basement with a dim light Kira is still muffled screaming cause of the torture curse, Mary goes upstairs to get her and Jack some water, after she gets them some water, they both walk up the stairs from the basement, close the door locking it, heading upstairs to their bedroom, close the door, get into bed and fall asleep.</p><p>Kira talks in her head to herself telling her to fight it she's trying but she can't.</p><p>"Come on Kira you can fight this, you are stronger than that curse, think of Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice they don't want you to give up, they will come for you in the morning, just try to get some sleep" Kira said to herself. Kira closes her eyes and tries to sleep even though the curse is still going she finally falls asleep dreaming of BJ and how happy she is with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rescuing Kira/Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are looking for Kira but she isn't there, so they head to their parents house to see if she is there, Lyds and BJ head into the basement and see Jack getting ready to strangle Kira. Will they stop him before he can do it or will they be to late and see him strangle her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>at 5am  Jack and Mary wake up, do their morning routine, eat breakfast, drink coffee, then unlock the basement door, head down the stairs, and sees that Kira is awake still sitting there the way they left her when they went to bed, and see if the torture curse is still working which it is but Kira is still strong trying not to break, but the intense, excruciating pain is still inflicted onto her more worse than ever. After they stop the torture curse they try to find more ways to torment her. Mary walks over to her, grabs her by the hair and gets her to stand up. Kira kicks Mary hard but she gets slapped in the face for kicking her mom. Mary winces in pain, and heads upstairs to get some pills for the pain, and sits there relaxing. Jack walks over to her she kicks him too but he punches her in the face giving her a bloody nose, and a black eye. He wraps a rope around her throat getting ready to strangle her.</p><p>Meanwhile at 10am Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice wake up, do their morning routine, eat breakfast, get dressed and search the house for Kira, knowing she isn't there they  teleport to their parents house, knocking on the door hoping Mary, Jack or Kira answer. Mary gets up, walks over to the door opening it and sees Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice standing there, they walk in, and start searching the house for Kira, seeing that the basement door is open, they head down the stairs, but Mary stops them, trying to distract them, except for Beetlejuice he floats past her, and sees Jack with his hands on the rope that is around Kira's neck, before he can get to Jack to stop him, he watches seething with anger as Jack tightens the rope and strangles her, making her sit on the floor with her head against the wall unconscious, while her hands are still chained above her head and she's still gagged. Skye gets mad at their mom and drags her back upstairs, while Lydia runs over to Kira loosening the rope from around her neck, throwing it off and ungags her, then grabs Jack by the shirt and drags him back upstairs while Beetlejuice unchains her hands, picks her up, and floats upstairs carrying her in his arms, Skye, Lydia, and Beetlejuice teleport back to the house, bringing Kira upstairs to their room, lays her on the bed, cleans her nose, bandages her wrists and neck, let's her rest, while Skye sits in the chair, Lydia on the floor and BJ right next to her hoping she wakes up and can try to talk. Skye walks downstairs to get water, and juice with honey and brings it back upstairs to the bedroom for Kira so it can help her throat, Skye sits back in the chair. All they can do is wait.</p><p>"I'm not sure she only has a bloody nose, black eye, bruised wrists and a rope mark on her neck from strangulation" Skye said.</p><p>"What do you mean? what else did they do to her?" Lydia said.</p><p>Beetlejuice looks at them with a seething look on his face.</p><p>"They used a Cruciatus Curse also known as the Torture Curse on her, it inflicted intense, excruciating pain on her, making her scream louder, that she no longer knew where she was,... white-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin, her head was surely going to burst with pain, they were trying to break her but she is strong" Beetlejuice said.</p><p>"That's really bad I thought that was only in the Harry Potter movies" Skye said.</p><p>"It is but somehow they used it on her I hope she doesn't end up having nightmares" Lydia said.</p><p>Skye and Lydia lay down on the mattress that is on the floor with their pillows and a blanket over them while BJ lays next to Kira under the covers they fall asleep while waiting for her to wake up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kira Wakes Up Skips School and Heads to Her Favorite Spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kira finally wakes up but doesn't disturb the others she gets ready for school but skips school and just walks to her favorite spot stays there for a while then heads back home where the others are still sleeping.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira wakes up, does her morning routine, gets dressed, gets her boots and backpack on, heads downstairs, walks out the door, but doesn't go to school, she walks to her favorite spot, sitting there for a while, enjoying the view, and getting out her notebook, writing down Skye and Lydia's favorite song, then hers and BJ's, puts her pencil and notebook back into her backpack, closing it up, she stands up, and starts walking back home, hoping no one else knows where her favorite spot is except Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice, cause she doesn't trust others, She finally makes it back home, opens the door, walks in, closes the door, heads upstairs to her room, walks in, takes her boots and backpack off putting them in front of her closet door, then lays on her bed resting again under the covers while the others are still sleeping.</p><p>Meanwhile Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice wake up, do their morning routine, get dressed, and head downstairs, to start dinner, and set the table while they let Kira rest for a while until dinner is ready. BJ sets the table while Skye and Lydia get dinner cooked and brings the bowls to the table and sit down with their glasses full with soda, BJ's with beer and Kira's with chocolate milk. They put food on their plates, Kira wakes up, heads downstairs, walks to the table, sits down, puts a little bit of food on her plate and they all start eating Kira finishes her dinner and chocolate milk then walks over to the couch. BJ walks over to the couch, sits down, Kira sits on his lap while Skye and Lydia put the dishes in the dishwasher then join BJ and Kira on the couch watching a movie.</p><p>A few minutes later, after the movie is over they turn the tv off then start talking about anything.</p><p>"I can't believe Mary and Jack did that it's really mean why would they do that?" Lydia said.</p><p>"Not sure why but mom and Jack love me they never treated me badly when I was 10 years old" Skye said.</p><p>"Scarecrow are you ok, cause when we found you it was bad you were out for a while" Beetlejuice said.</p><p>"I'm fine they kept that curse going until 5am but I would never break, not sure why Jack strangled me it might be worse next time" Kira said burying her head in his chest trying not to cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Spending Time At Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kira is spending time at home with Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice what will they do for fun?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice are in the living room relaxing, and are going to watch a movie marathon, eat popcorn, talk about stuff and trying to get Kira to forget about what happened to her if they can. They have popcorn and drinks Skye and Lydia sit next to BJ while Kira sits on his lap laying her head on his chest while watching the first movie. Kira tries not to fall asleep while in the middle of the first movie but she does anyway. They still watch a few movies and eat popcorn while Kira rests since she needs to sleep trying to forget her ordeal and trying not to have nightmares where she can't wake up from.</p><p>Skye looks at her and smiles then back to watching the movie. They finish the popcorn and the movie marathon then talk about anything while Kira sleeps.</p><p>"I can't believe she fell asleep in the middle of the movie" Skye said.</p><p>"Can you blame her after what she went through, she needs some sleep and hopefully not have nightmares that she can't wake up from" Lydia said.</p><p>"I wish I could kill them so she wouldn't have to worry anymore" BJ said.</p><p>"You promised her you wouldn't" Skye said.</p><p>He smiles at her while she is laying on his lap and half of the couch.</p><p>"I know but it infuriates me that I can't kill them, what happens if they do much worse than they already did, can I kill them then" BJ said.</p><p>"We will think about it, but maybe instead of killing them you can burn their house down with them in it and no one will ask questions" Lydia said.</p><p>They all smile at Kira and fall asleep on the couch and love seat, after they turn the tv off. but later they all end up in their rooms still sleeping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. More Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kira goes to her favorite spot to forget about her problems, but she doesn't know that Marie, Roxie and Willow find her and treat her like her parents do, while Aster watches from afar and goes to get Beetlejuice to help cause Skye and Lydia are busy taking and developing pictures. Will he get there in time? What will he do to help her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira wakes up early, goes into the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and hair which she often wears in a bushy ponytail with long parted bangs. She wears pale face makeup and peach eye shadow around her eyelids, under her eyebrows and above her cheekbones. After she gets her hair and makeup done, she walks into her room, to her closet, picks out her favorite black outfit and combat boots, puts them on, gets her backpack, heads out of the room, down the stairs, out the door and walks to her favorite spot. She gets there and looks at the view, but doesn't know that Aster, Marie, Willow and Roxie are there, she ignores them, Marie, Willow and Roxie start to get mad, so they hang her backpack on a tree branch where she can't reach it, Roxie grabs her by her hair and stands her up while Marie and Willow grab her arms and drag her to the big tree holding them at her sides until Roxie walks over and starts to tie her to the tree, she sees Marie, Willow and Roxie and tries to move but she can't, they kick dirt at her and kick her while Aster just watches in horror not knowing what to do.</p><p>"Roxie I thought you were done bullying me, didn't you learn the last time after that incident with Mia, Kate and Dave and i'm glad he's in prison not getting out why are you doing this again I don't need any of this, right now how did you find my favorite spot, no one knows about but Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice this is our spot now untie me and leave or you will be sorry" Kira said.</p><p>"Nope never will, I will keep doing it no matter what, we followed you, now it's not your favorite spot anymore, you will stay here forever" Roxie said.</p><p>Kira starts to scream, Marie and Willow punch her in the face giving her a blacker eye, bloody nose, busted lip, and bruises, while Roxie stuffs a sock into her mouth, ties 2 pieces of cloth around her mouth tying them tight, and  puts a strip of duct tape over it, then holds her chin looking at her in the face, whispering something into her ear, then uses her tongue and licks her cheek, then punches her hard in the stomach making her muffle scream in pain then she kicks mud in Kira's face she closes her eyes and kneels on the ground hoping it is over soon. Aster sees all of it and runs to her house to get Beetlejuice and tell him what happened. Roxie, Marie and Willow look at their hard work and take a picture so everyone at school can see it and make fun of her.</p><p>Aster and BJ get to their favorite spot, she walks over to Marie, Willow and Roxie dragging them away, while Beetlejuice gets her backpack, unties and ungags her carrying her in his arms he has a picture of Kira beat up and poofs them back home taking her boots off, sitting her on the bed and waits for Skye and Lydia to come upstairs. After Skye and Lydia come upstairs into the room they see BJ and Kira they clean her face, nose and bandage her wrists she lays in bed with a ice pack on her eye that she can't open, BJ shows them the pic he took from Roxie and burns it.</p><p>"There is no way that is our favorite spot anymore since they found it" Skye said.</p><p>"What do we do, we need to find another favorite spot that no one knows about" Lydia said.</p><p>"We will figure that out in the morning" Beetlejuice said.</p><p>Kira gets out of bed dizzy and hunches over coughing up blood.</p><p>"Scarecrow are you ok" Beetlejuice said cleaning up the blood.</p><p>Kira shakes her head no and lays back down with the icepack on her eye.</p><p>They all head to bed and fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Back To School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kira doesn't want to go to school cause of the picture Roxie took everyone will make fun of her. Will she be able to ignore them or will they push her to far? Will she go home or will she go somewhere else?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira wakes up, does her morning routine, brushes her teeth, hair walks into her room, gets dressed, puts her combat boots on, gets her backpack, walks out of her room, walks downstairs, out the door and runs to school hoping not to be late. She finally gets there, walks inside, walks to the bathroom checking her eye, puts her sunglasses on, walks out of the bathroom past her class, keeps walking down the hallway hearing them make fun of her then she Sees Aster, Marie, Roxie and Willow and walks past them but they chase after her except Aster she just walks away and heads home. </p><p>Meanwhile Kira runs out of the school, down the road, knowing they are behind her, she runs to the cemetery, opens the gate, runs to Beetlejuice's grave hiding behind it, while they walk in and search for her, hoping they don't find her, if they find her she doesn't know what she is going to do, she looks around peeking from behind his grave and sees them but they don't see her. She stays hidden until they leave then she stays there hoping Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice don't worry about her if they do they know where she is.</p><p>Meanwhile Lydia, Skye and Beetlejuice are waiting for Kira to come home so they can eat dinner, when they notice she hasn't come home Beetlejuice goes to look for her while Skye and Lydia get dinner ready, set the table, and put the food on the table and sit down waiting. He goes to the cemetery to his grave and finds her hiding behind it, she comes out and they poof home and sit at the table and start eating.</p><p>"Beej where was she cause she usually comes home after school" Lydia said.</p><p>"She was in the cemetery hiding behind my grave" BJ said.</p><p>"I ran all the way there cause Marie, Roxie and Willow were chasing me cause of everyone talking about me when they saw the pic of me that Roxie took" Kira said in a low voice.</p><p>After dinner they put the dishes in the dishwasher while Kira fell asleep in his lap while they talked about a new favorite spot no one knew about, they watched a few movies and kept talking while Kira rested she kept her sunglasses on cause of her eye and the bright lights. </p><p>They turn the tv off and head upstairs to bed turn the lights off and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Beetlejuice's Grave Safe Place or Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kira sees Marie, Willow and Roxie at school but doesn't see Aster maybe she's at home sick with the flu or on a trip with her family. What would Kira do when Marie, Roxie and Willow corner her in the cemetery by Beetlejuice's grave?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira gets up brushes her teeth and hair, gets dressed, gets her backpack, walks downstairs out the door and heads to school. She gets there, heads to her locker, texts Aster, but she gets a text back that she is on a trip with her parents. She goes to the bathroom to check her eye and put more make-up on, puts her sunglasses on, walks out the door, and heads to the cemetery to find her father's grave but doesn't know that Marie, Willow and Roxie followed her so she tries to hide behind her favorite grave hoping it is safe.</p><p>Meanwhile back home Lydia, Skye and Beetlejuice are relaxing, making snacks and find a movie to watch while they left a snack out for Kira for when she gets home. They watch the Exorcist which is BJ's favorite movie but it's to scary for Kira. They are enjoying the movie and snack but don't know that something bad is happening to Kira in the cemetery in front of BJ's grave.</p><p>Back in the cemetery in front of Beetlejuice's grave Kira has her back turned reading his description, that she doesn't see Roxie sneak up behind her, forcing her to her knees drugging her while Marie and Willow put her hands behind her back zip tying them then pushing her face first in the dirt with her head turned to the side.</p><p>"Why are you bullying me like this, haven't you had enough, i'm tired of this your just like my mom and step-dad" Kira said in a low voice.</p><p>"We will never get tired of doing this to you until you suffer like your supposed to" Marie said. </p><p>"Yeah we like to see you suffer" Willow said.</p><p>"We aren't scared of your sister, best friend, or demon boyfriend/protector" Roxie said.</p><p>"You should be cause he can scare you so bad that you will have nightmares for weeks and never hurt me again" Kira said.</p><p>Marie, and Willow kick her hard and make her hit her head on BJ's grave smearing her blood on BJ's grave while Roxie un zip ties her hands making Kira get up and try to kick her but she sprains her ankle and punches her hard in the face giving her a bloody lip, before they leave Roxie and Willow put her hand behind her back breaking it and throw her back down to the ground then leave the cemetery.</p><p>Kira gets up slowly holding onto his grave, with her backpack on one shoulder, holding her broken arm and trying to limp home, she limps out of the cemetery, and is close to home, she reaches her front yard, tries to limp up the stairs, opens the front door, walks in seeing them watch the Exorcist covers her eyes, crawls up the stairs to her room, crawls in, takes her backpack and boots off throwing them, she is disoriented and has blurry vision then collapses on the rugged floor in a puddle of blood unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Helping Kira and Making Her Feel Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kira is laying on the floor out cold in a puddle of blood with a sprained ankle, broken arm, blurred vision, head wound and is disoriented Will they help her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the movie is over Beetlejuice floats upstairs to his and Kira's room, walks in, heals her head wound, and cleans the rug, juices up her pajamas, lays her in bed on her back, bandages her ankle and arm, hoping she wakes up to tell them what happened. Lydia and Skye bring up her snack and milk then sit there and wait for her to wake up. BJ is pacing back and forth seething while Skye and Lydia are sitting on the end of her bed. </p><p>Kira finally opens her eyes but still has blurry vision so she can't see them clearly and tries to talk but it comes out slurred.</p><p>"Beej can you please sit down your making me worry are you ok" Kira said.</p><p>"She's right you need to sit down we will find out what happened" Skye said.</p><p>Beetlejuice sits down next to Kira she sits on his lap with her head on his chest.</p><p>Lydia knows Kira has blurry vision and a slurred speech but listens anyway.</p><p>"Scarecrow are you ok you came home in pain and disoriented" BJ said.</p><p>"After school I went to the cemetery to my safe place, which is your grave, that i thought was safe and reading your description, but didn't notice Marie, Willow and Roxie there, Roxie snuck up behind me, drugged me, and forced me to my knees, while Marie and Willow zip tied my hands behind my back and pushed me face first in the dirt i didn't notice i hit my head on your grave so they smeared my blood on your grave, Roxy un zip tied my hands i punched her giving her a busted lip but Marie and Willow some how put my hand behind my back breaking it i kicked them but sprained my ankle when they left, i used your grave got up slowly and came home" Kira said in a slurred voice.</p><p>"Oh my gosh don't tell me they are still bullying you and treating you like Jack and Mary do" Lydia said.</p><p>Kira shakes her head yes while BJ poofs out to look at his grave and poofs back home.</p><p>"She's right i saw her blood and a piece came off my grave" Beej said.</p><p>They all go to sleep for the night and wait until morning to help her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Next Morning In the Cemetery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skye, Lydia, and Beetlejuice help Kira with her problem but when Marie, Roxie and Willow show up to bully her again will he be able to help her while Skye and Lydia do their own thing since they know he can do more than they can?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye and Lydia woke up early so they can get some nice pictures of the sunrise and the scenery, while Kira and Beetlejuice got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed to the cemetery to clean his grave, and the dirt around it so it stays clean. They get to the cemetery, walk through the gate, and walk over to his grave which is in the back, he starts cleaning it and around it, Kira stands next to the entrance of the cemetery and waits for Marie, Roxie and Willow to show up she doesn't know what they will do but Beetlejuice is invisible until she says his name 3 times but only when she is in trouble, he's still cleaning his tombstone where Kira was before she walked home beaten, dirty, and disoriented.</p><p>"I'm sorry about your tombstone where my blood was I should and could have prevented it" Kira said.</p><p>"It's not your fault you stood up as best as you could to them but they are just bullies" Beetlejuice said.</p><p>Back at home Skye and Lydia are developing pictures in the darkroom, after they are done they head upstairs into the kitchen to make something to eat then watch a movie spending time alone together.</p><p>"I hope Kira is ok she can only do so much" Skye said.</p><p>"She has BeeJ with her he's only invisible until she says his name 3 times but only when she's in trouble, he can handle it just not sure if they will get scared" Lydia said.</p><p>Meanwhile, back in the cemetery BeeJ and Kira are still by his grave and the entrance his grave is all the way in the back so she has to walk all the way to it, Kira doesn't see Marie, Roxie and Willow so she starts limping to his tombstone, they walk in behind her, she tries to limp faster on one crutch since her other arm is broken, but she can't quite get there fast enough so Marie grabs her crutch, Willow puts her hands behind her back and ties them tight trying to get her to cry out in pain but she is strong.</p><p>"Give me back my crutch or else? i'm not afraid of you or how bad you bully me your just like my parents they treat me the same way, I had enough of you all trying to break me i'm stronger than you know" Kira said.</p><p>"You can't use it anyway since your hands are tied behind your back" Marie said laughing.</p><p>Roxie slaps her in the face and taunts her, but she ignores them and turns towards the graves, she kicks them and starts limping, but she's not fast enough, they tackle her to the ground and lay on top of her keeping her pinned she decides to call him but as she does Roxie chloroforms her and keeps her hands tied where no one can untie them.</p><p>"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetle...juice" Kira said she feels the affects and lays there unconscious.</p><p>Roxie takes the time to use the soaked rag again, taping it to her nose and mouth making sure she doesn't wake up.</p><p>Beetlejuice comes out and sees Marie, Roxie and Willow keeping Kira pinned, so he floats over to them trying to scare them, as he scares them they run away fast leaving the cemetery laughing, he sees Kira laying there unconscious, picks her up, poofing them home, to her room where Skye and Lydia are waiting, he lays her on the bed uses his powers to untie her hands and put her pjs on while Lydia takes the rag off of her face and throws it away, they stay there all night with a cot for Skye and Lydia to lay on while BJ lays next to Kira hoping she wakes up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kira Stays Home From School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice wake up and hope Kira wakes up so they can talk Will she wake up?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye, and Lydia wake up, get dressed and head out to get breakfast for them, Beetlejuice wakes up, gets dressed and sits on the bed hoping Kira wakes up. Kira opens her eyes and sees Beetlejuice, she sits up really fast but is dizzy and smiles at him, he changes the cast on her arm and magics her favorite clothes and sits her on his lap where she lays her head on his chest, she's shaking and tries to calm down but she can't. He brings them downstairs and sits on the couch she doesn't let go and stays on his lap. Skye and Lydia return home with breakfast and sit on the couch next Beetlejuice smiling at Kira.</p><p>"Well look who is finally awake, it took you longer to wake up you were out for a while" Skye said.</p><p>"Are you ok you look scared, nervous, still vulnerable, and weak" Lydia said.</p><p>Kira shakes her head no and yes and buries her face in his chest still trying to calm down.</p><p>"We were in the cemetery cleaning my grave I was invisible like always until she says my name 3 times but only when she's in trouble, I couldn't see much but somehow she called my name before she was unconscious" Beetlejuice said.</p><p>"Well I tried limping fast but Marie, and Willow were faster they grabbed my crutch, I kicked them and tried to run fast but they grabbed my hands and zip tied them tight, I tried to limp again but they were on top of me pinning me to the ground where I couldn't get up, all of a sudden there was Roxie with a chloroform rag I knew what was going to happen so I called Beej's name she put the rag over my nose and mouth, I laid there unconscious then she left it there so I couldn't wake up, he scared them off and we came home" Kira said trying to calm down.</p><p>They all looked at Kira and smiled she was still shaking but calmed down.</p><p>"You don't have to go to school I called, and Miss Shannon said you didn't have to go" Skye said.</p><p>"I'm not sure the school knows what has been happening to you" Lydia said.</p><p>"I never want to go through that again not with the bullies or Jack and mom cause I know they will do it to try to break me or worse" Kira said.</p><p>"Well Scarecrow maybe they will go to prison or worse and you don't have to worry about them ever again" Beetlejuice said.</p><p>BJ looks at Skye and Lydia smiling cause they know what he is going to do they smile as well and won't tell Kira cause she's been through a lot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Family Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice are eating dinner but Kira doesn't feel like eating and can't get what happened to her in the cemetery out of her head Will they be able to help her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice are eating dinner, but Kira doesn't touch her food and walks over to the couch sitting down, she can't get what happened to her in the cemetery out of her mind, and is hoping not to have nightmares cause she is afraid she won't wake up from it and hopes Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice can help her.</p><p>"I feel bad for her she can't keep going through all of this trauma, it will never end, she is hoping it will but we aren't sure" Lydia said.</p><p>"I miss her gothic self and wish this never happened to her it started when she was 2 years old and has been with her ever since" Skye said.</p><p>Beetlejuice walks over to the couch, picks her up, sits down, and sits her on his lap with her head buried in his chest, he lays his head on hers holding her, she falls asleep, he brings her to their room, magics her pjs, and puts her under the covers, he sits on her bed and looks at Skye and Lydia hoping they can think of how to help her before it gets worse.</p><p>They sit on her bed and try to think of how to help her while she is sleeping since she needs to sleep. They all look at her and smile but they miss her old goth self before all the torture happened with the bullies and parents.</p><p>"So how do we help her cause I know if it keeps going she will never be her old goth self" Lydia said.</p><p>"I'm still thinking of burning down the old house with Jack and Mary in it just not sure about the bullies" BJ said.</p><p>"Well you can do that to them, but how will we deal with the bullies we can't hurt them" Skye said.</p><p>"We could send them on a long vacation to France and they can live there forever" Lydia said.</p><p>"That sounds like a great idea Lyds" BJ said.</p><p>"Then it's settled we can talk to her about it in the morning just not Jack and Mary" Skye said.</p><p>Skye and Lydia head to their room to get some sleep while Beetlejuice lays next to Kira and falls asleep holding her close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Family Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are trying to help Kira try to forget what happened and try to surprise her hoping it will help. Will they be successful? Will it help her with stress and be more relaxed?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye, Lydia, and Beetlejuice are awake early, dressed, and ready for the day while Kira is still sleeping, they each get one suitcase with their clothes, swimsuits towels and suntan lotion (except BJ and Kira they can never get sunburned). They get Kira's packed to with her clothes,  bikini and towel, they already have her hat and sunglasses ready. It's a surprise so they can't tell Kira where they are going BJ magics her clothes, hat and sunglasses on her, picks her up, carries her in his arms, Skye and Lydia hold onto him and he poofs them and their suitcases to Hawaii, where they get a hotel room for them to share, they unpack their suitcases and put their clothes away in the dresser as does BJ and Kira who use the closet for their clothes. He lays Kira on the bed, takes her hat and sunglasses off letting her sleep while they get everything ready hoping this will help her de-stress and relax.</p><p>"Let's hope she has fun here and doesn't have to worry about the bullies, Jack and Mary torturing her since she has been through a lot" Lydia said.</p><p>"Yeah maybe when she sleeps she won't have nightmares since we are on vacation" Skye said.</p><p>They finish getting everything ready, but they fall asleep since they left at 11pm, they all get to sleep in which they never got to do. When morning comes Kira gets up quietly, heads to the bathroom, to take a shower, brush her teeth and hair, gets dressed, put her combat boots her, hat and sunglasses on, steps on to the balcony and looks at the amazing view, realizing she's not at home but in a nice hotel room with Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice with a confused look on her face, she feels the fresh air breathes it in and hears the quiet sound of the waves crashing on the beach trying to relax.</p><p>"I wonder how and why I got here, one minute i'm at home the next thing I know i'm here with my family which is really nice" Kira said.</p><p>Kira heads back inside, walks into the closet, finds her black bikini, puts it on with shorts and a shirt over it still wearing her boots, hat and sunglasses hoping they wake up soon so they can all have fun, she walks out the door, and heads to the beach, realizing she never told them where she was going, she doesn't want them to worry, BeetleJuice was watching her so he wasn't worried he poofed to where she was and put his arms around her.</p><p>"Hi Scarecrow, how do you like the surprise we planned, I wasn't worried I knew where you were going" Beetlejuice said.</p><p>"It's amazing I love being here it makes me relax and not be stressed" Kira said.</p><p>Skye and Lydia wake up, get their swimsuits on and meet them at the beach so they can have fun. They get there and smile.</p><p>"That's the idea we knew you needed to relax and not stress about what you have been going through ever since you were 2 years old, it has been with you ever since" Skye said.</p><p>"We are glad you like it and we will all have fun here I even brought my camera to take pictures then develop them when we go back home" Lydia said.</p><p>They all found a spot on the beach to set up some chairs to lay on and relax with the sounds of the waves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Having Fun in Hawaii/Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice are having fun in Hawaii at the beach relaxing and will find some fun stuff to do Will Kira enjoy surfing and taking a walk on the beach?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye, Lydia, Kira and Beetlejuice are relaxing on the beach and planning on which fun activities to do together as a family, will they go to a luau, or have one of their own, go boogie boarding and surfing, watch the sunset, sit under the starry night and listen to the waves crash on the beach. Skye and Lydia get their boogie boards, while BJ and Kira get their surf boards, they have their boards ready to go surfing and boogie boarding. For the luau they get all the supplies they need grass skirts, plastic or inflatable palm trees,<br/>
beach balls, beach towels, sunscreen, tiki tourches or candles and food Beetlejuice sets it all up then relaxes while thinking of what they should do first.</p><p>"We could have the luau, or go boogie boarding and surfboarding first which do you prefer? Kira said.</p><p>"How about luau first, then boogie and surfboarding, watch the sunset and sit under the starry sky and listen to the waves crash on the beach" Lydia said.</p><p>"Sounds good to us don't you think BJ" Skye said.</p><p>Beetlejuice gets the party started, they dance, eat, and play with a beach ball, after the luau, they get in the water, stand on their boogie boards and surf boards and ride the waves having a lot of fun, but Kira wipes out and Beej has to get her out of the water and back to the beach, while Skye and Lydia grab the boogie and surf boards and head to the beach as well, once back on the beach they all relax and look at the starry night, then poof back to their hotel room, get dried off, put their pajamas on, get into bed under the covers, and watch a movie, Kira falls asleep during half of the movie while the others watch it, then they fall asleep after turning the tv off.</p><p>Early the next morning, Kira wakes up, heads to the bathroom to take a shower, brushes her hair and teeth, gets dressed, puts her boots on, wakes BeeJ up, so he can pack their suitcases, with everything they brought making sure not to forget anything which they check and see that they have everything, waiting for Skye and Lydia to wake up.</p><p>"I'm glad we are going home I had a relaxing de-stressful time, but I don't want to deal with the bullies back home" Kira said.</p><p>"Scarecrow you don't have to deal with them back home cause we are letting you stay home" BeeJ said.</p><p> Once they wake up, get dressed and have everything they need not leaving anything behind, they all poof home, unpack their suitcases, and relax downstairs on the couch watching a movie, with popcorn and drinks, Skye and Lydia sitting on either side of BJ while Kira sits on his lap with her head on his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Finally Relaxed or More Trouble Comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kira thinks she is finally relaxed but what she doesn't know is that more trouble comes Will she be able to ignore it or will it push her over the edge to where she can't escape? Will Skye, Lydia or Beetlejuice be able to help her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 5am on Saturday morning, Kira wakes up, goes into the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and hair which she often wears in a bushy ponytail with long parted bangs. She wears pale face makeup and peach eye shadow around her eyelids, under her eyebrows and above her cheekbones, walks back to her room, in the closet, gets dressed, puts her combat boots on, and heads downstairs, opens the door, heads out to get the mail and newspaper, walks back inside, closes the door, puts the mail and newspaper on the table for Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice to read, heads into the kitchen, starts making bacon, eggs and pancakes for Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice, and gives them coffee and finishes cooking, putting the food on plates, and bringing them to the dining room table, along with coffee and sets their plates down, and puts the cups of coffee in front of Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice's plates with mail for both of them and the newspaper for BeetleJuice since he likes to read it in the morning. </p><p>"I hope they like their breakfast, I can cook lunch and dinner too, I know they love my cooking even though I haven't really cooked lunch and dinner" Kira said.</p><p>She looks at both envelopes for her, opening them, then gets paler while reading them and tries to burn them, but accidently leaves them on the table on the newspaper hoping   Beetlejuice doesn't read them and get angry like he always does and hopes he doesn't show Skye, and Lydia cause she doesn't want them to worry.</p><p>At 9am Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice get up, get dressed, do their morning routine, head downstairs for breakfast, sit at the table eat and read the mail and newspaper, while Kira heads upstairs to straighten up her closet with her and Beetlejuice's clothes, and hides very well where they can't find her while still cleaning it out trying to get rid of her old suff since she doesn't need it.</p><p>"I guess Kira got up really early and made breakfast for us while she went upstairs to clean out her closet" Skye said.</p><p>"Yeah she should cook lunch and dinner too, we never had her cooking before" Lydia said.</p><p>After reading the newspaper and the mail, Beetlejuice notices the 2 letters that were left by Kira, picks them up, reading them, and shows Skye and Lydia while they read them he gets really angry but tries to stay calm.</p><p>"I don't understand why she is getting these letters, I know she tried to burn them but she couldn't" Skye said.</p><p>"What are these letters about cause I know when Kira read them she got really pale" Lydia said.</p><p>"I don't know but we need to talk to her about them" Beetlejuice said.</p><p>Kira is still hiding in the closet secret passage no one knows about except Lydia and Beetlejuice, she stays really quiet hoping they don't come find her upstairs. After breakfast, and cleaning up, putting the dishes in the dishwasher, they head upstairs to Kira's room, walk in, find the closet door open, Beetlejuice walks through, finds the secret passage, searches for Kira, finds her, carries her back, with his hand around her waist and the other over her mouth making sure whoever is at the door doesn't know she is there, he brings her back out of the closet still carrying and hand gagging her, with Skye and Lydia walking downstairs to answer the door while BJ sees him and keeps her quiet.</p><p>Skye opens the door, while Lydia has the letters in her hand, and ask Roxie's father to come in, Skye walks over to BJ and Kira helping him try to keep her from being seen.</p><p>"James why were they sent to Kira" Lydia said.</p><p> "Both of them are from Marie, Roxie and Willow saying that they want her to meet them at the park not sure why she never told me" James said.</p><p>Lydia says thank you and closes the door looking at Skye, Beej and Kira.</p><p>"They want her to meet them at the park for some reason not sure why but I don't think she should go" Lydia said.</p><p>"Yeah I think it's a trap cause you know how they like to torture her badly" BJ said.</p><p>"So how do we keep her from going cause you know her more than we do" Skye said.</p><p>Beetlejuice comes up with an idea Skye covers her ears only letting Skye and Lydia hear it .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Trying to Sneak Out/Keeping Kira Grounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kira tries to sneak out but Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice keep her in her room making sure she doesn't leave for her own good (protection) cause of how bad they treat her. What will they do to keep her in her room?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are still talking about his idea, Skye keeps Kira's ears covered with her hands, Kira finally takes his hand off of her mouth so she can talk, Lydia looks at them smiling, but looks at her with a smirk on her face. Kira looks at her confused not sure why Lydia has that smirk but she will find out, she let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding since she was hiding in the closet while trying to hide from them.</p><p>"Beej why did you hand gag me when Roxie's father was here, I wanted to tell him what they kept doing to me cause i'm sure he doesn't know" Kira said.</p><p>"Sorry Scarecrow I had to do it, I don't trust him and we all know that he would have hurt you as well like father, like daughter" Beetlejuice said.</p><p>"Kira he told us why they sent those letters to you, they want you to meet them at the park, not sure why but he seemed really anxious to take you there to meet them" Lydia said.</p><p>"We know it's a trap so they can keep torturing you, he's in on it too, he can hurt you just like Jack does" Skye said.</p><p>Kira looks at them and nods, she heads upstairs to her room, walks in, sits on her bed thinking, what she doesn't know is that they are trying to keep her home for her own good (protection). She walks over to the window opens it, to get some air, but she leaves her room and heads to the attic just outside her bedroom, climbs the stairs, opens the door, walks through it, closes the door, looking around, finds the window, opens it, climbs out onto the roof sitting there hoping they don't find her and bring her back inside when she tries to stand near the edge of the roof looking down. She stays quiet enjoying the nice starry sky but stands up and walks over to the edge looking down. </p><p>"I think I remember Lydia telling me that her and Beej used to come out here all the time and play but got in trouble by the Maitlands" Kira said.</p><p>Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice head upstairs to look for Kira, Skye and Lydia walk into her room waiting for Beetlejuice to bring her back inside, and to her room so they can keep her from sneaking out, so she doesn't go to the park to meet them, while Beetlejuice heads to the attic, walks up the stairs, opens the door, walks through it, closing the door, sees the open window, climbs out, sees Kira at the edge looking down, floats quietly behind her trying not to startle her, he turns invisible, grabs her waist, becomes visible, drags her back inside, covering her mouth again so she can't kick and scream, carrying her back to her room where Skye and Lydia are waiting, carries her to her bed, lays her down under the covers strapping her down he removes his hand.</p><p>"You can't do this to me, how is this protecting me from sneaking out" Kira said.</p><p>"This is the only way to keep you here we don't want to see you get hurt again" Lydia said.</p><p>Kira starts to get mad but before she can scream Beetlejuice waves his hand casually, and a metal gag appeared over Kira’s mouth, silencing her. Lydia looks at him.</p><p>"I will free her when she's sleeping that way she will still be here when we go to bed" Beetlejuice said.</p><p>Skye and Lydia head to their room to get some sleep, Beetlejuice sees that Kira is sleeping, he frees her and gets into bed and falls asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sleepwalking Into Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are sleeping, Kira gets out of bed, and starts to sleepwalk not knowing she is in danger Will Beetlejuice rescue her before she wakes up and realizes she's not at home?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 12am while Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are asleep in their rooms, Kira gets out of bed, heads out of her room, walks down the stairs, opens the front door, walks out, closes it, walks down the driveway and into the street heading to the park, to meet James, Marie, Roxie and Willow unbeknown to her it's a trap. </p><p>Since she is sleepwalking the only clothes she is wearing are her short shorts and tank top that she wears to bed every night. She doesn't know that Jack and Mary have picked her up, carrying her, Jack has his hand around her waist, and his other gloved hand over her mouth, while Mary is holding her feet, they meet up with James, Marie, Roxie and Willow, they are still holding her, James puts her hands and feet behind her back tying them together.</p><p>They are still carrying her until they reach the cemetery, walk through the gate, all the way in the back they see a tree next to Beetlejuice's grave, James puts one part of the rope over the tree branch tying it, then has the other part ready to tie it to Kira's rope so they can hang her on the branch in the air, before he does that, Mary, blindfolds her so she can't see anything but darkness and ties it tight. </p><p>Willow walks up to her grabbing her by the hair hard and has her face Marie who is holding a knife waiting to use it.</p><p>"We told you we weren't finished with you" Willow said.</p><p>Roxie grabs her chin hard while Willow still has a hold of her hair keeping her head still so Roxie can whisper in her ear.</p><p>"We are almost finished with you, but you will see us again and it will be worse next time" Roxie said licking her cheek tasting fear.</p><p>Jack still has his hand over Kira's mouth waiting for Roxie to get some stuff while Mary and Willow hold her since she can't stand on her feet. Marie is still waiting patiently to use the knife but she cuts her face with the blade leaving deep cuts, Roxie returns with something to stuff into her mouth, Jack removes his hand holding her mouth open, Roxie stuffs her disgusting dirty panties into her mouth then uses 2 small strips of duct tape to keep them in and her from talking. </p><p>After Roxie is done, Marie uses the knife and stabs Kira in the stomach twisting it making it go deeper then pulls it out noticing the blood soaking her shirt and smiles. Jack carries her over to the tree where James is waiting then holds her up so James can tie the other part to her and lifts her up so she's hanging in the air.</p><p>"Wow this is going to everyone at school so they can see what a loser she is" Marie said laughing.</p><p>Everyone smiles at their handy work then let's Roxie take the picture so she can be humiliated.</p><p>"We did good everyone but it will be worse next time" Mary said.</p><p>They all leave the cemetery, and head home before the sun comes up, Kira is still asleep since they can't wake up sleepwalkers, she's swinging in the breeze not knowing what happened to her. </p><p>At 6am Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice wake up, get dressed, do their morning routines, but don't notice that Kira isn't home they look around but can't find her.</p><p>"Has anyone seen Kira cause when we walked past your room we didn't see her" Lydia said.</p><p>"Not since last night when we kept her in bed, one thing I know about Kira is she sleepwalks every night ever since she was 2 years old, but you shouldn't wake a sleepwalker cause if you wake them up they will be startled, confused or agitated, not immediately recognizing you as someone they know, they may lash out at you but if they are still asleep you bring them home and back to bed" Skye said.</p><p>Beetlejuice teleports out of the house, to the cemetery, next to his grave and looks up at the tree and sees Kira hanging there, he floats up to her, unties her from the tree, teleporting them back home, and into their room, she's still tied up, blindfolded and gagged but still asleep, Skye and Lydia walk into the room and see Kira but don't wake her up untying, her hands and feet, Skye takes the blindfold off, Lydia takes the duct tape off of her mouth slowly and takes out Roxie's disgusting, dirty panties and throws them out. They look at her face and her stomach, they clean her face while Beetlejuice lifts up her shirt to see the deep knife wound in her stomach and bandages it and lays her back in bed hoping she wakes up soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Girls Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyra wakes up not remembering anything that happened to her last night and gets ready to go have fun with Aster Will there be trouble at the club where they are going?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kira finally wakes up, gets out of bed, gets dressed, does her morning routine, sees Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice and smiles at them. She walks over to Beetlejuice so he can carry her downstairs without, hurting her stomach, they sit down on the couch and talk, she buries her head on his chest laying there. Skye and Lydia look at Kira and smile, but they talk to her about anything that is bothering her or just want to talk.</p><p>"Did anything happen when we all went to bed" Skye said.</p><p>"Yeah Beej freed me after you kept me in my room until I fell asleep other than that nothing else happened" Kira said.</p><p>Lydia looks at Kira with a serious look on her face.</p><p>"Kira Skye told us that you sleepwalk every night since you were 2 years old" Lydia said.</p><p>"Yeah I do but I don't remember anything while sleepwalking" Kira said.</p><p>They look at her with worried looks on their faces, except Beetlejuice he's seething, low growling, and doesn't want to scare Kira or she doesn't want to see him angry.</p><p>"Tonight i'm gonna have a girls night out with Aster, since she has always helped me when I was getting bullied and she also got you guys to help me as well" Kira said.</p><p>"That's good but we have to tell you something" Skye said.</p><p>"When you were sleepwalking you were in danger so Beej found you and brought you back home" Lydia said.</p><p>Kira gets off his lap, heads upstairs, to get ready for her GNO with Aster, what she doesn't know is that Marie, Roxie and Willow are going too she knows to be careful around them.</p><p>While Kira is out with Aster, Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are going to do what they love but they will be on call if something happens to Kira.</p><p>They walk to the club where they will be dancing and having fun, sees Marie, Roxie and Willow, Kira gets her drinks and ignores them while playing pool with Aster, she doesn't know that James is there chaperoning them, he walks over to Kira's drinks, (she has 2 of them) and puts rohypnol in them looks at Roxie and winks, waiting for her to drink them so she can forget about what happened. </p><p>Kira walks back to get her drinks and drinks them, once she finishes them she, gets dizzy and lays on the floor unconscious but is carried out by James before he can walk off with her Aster texts BJ and tells him to come get Kira and bring her home before James does something bad to her.</p><p>Beetlejuice shows up and takes Kira from James and teleports back home laying her in bed and stays with her hoping she wakes up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>